Querida alma gemela
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Lo que une a Kuroko y él son sus férreas voluntades de permanecer en la vida del otro, cuánto tiempo sea esto: amando, peleando, reconciliándose, vivir compartiendo, sentimientos recíprocos. Para ellos el alma gemela no es un tatuaje en su piel, ni sus dedos conectados por un hilo rojo, es encontrarse a sí mismos por y en el otro.


**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Advertencias** : Premisas inconclusas, (intento de drama), posible Ooc.

 **Contextualización** : Canon-divergente, semi-AU, Soulmate!verse.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. La transición de la III a IV es algo larga y a su vez está marcada por numeración romana en minúsculas (i.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman. Los _pensamientos_ están marcados por cursivas. La escena IV-i es un flashback, al igual que algunos diálogos, aquellos escritos " _entre comillas y cursivas_ ".

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Querida alma gemela**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

La lluvia, con sus gotas pesadas, golpea sin cesar su piel, se irritará lo sabe, quizá también enfermará; nada importa ya, es un hecho que siempre estuvo presente entre los dos, en esa relación con fecha de vencimiento que tanto le hizo feliz y ahora le destroza.

Aomine está tan destruido que duele mirarlo. Daiki nunca se complica la vida con pensar de más, es del tipo instintivo por eso es que el caos de sus sentimientos con su recién aumento de habilidad en el basquet, y todo los problemas que ha tenido en Teiko, han terminado con toda su estabilidad. Ya nada puede ser como antes, todo cambia siempre, y ambos no saben qué hacer con todo lo nuevo en sus vidas.

Siempre lo supo y siempre temió el momento de la despedida.

—Ya no recuerdo cómo amarte, Tetsu—. Su voz contenida por el llanto y el rostro desencajado será una estampa permanente grabada en sus recuerdos.

Kuroko, roto como está por esa frase, quiere eliminar el dolor de Daiki, ser su soporte como este lo fue en los momentos que más se encontraba perdido, pero no puede. No es su otra mitad, y aunque ruega por serlo está más allá de toda posibilidad. Aomine ya la encontró.

Lo sabía siempre lo supo, a cuentagotas llenando el recipiente de sus errores y sentimientos con esa última confesión todo se desborda, ahora su relación ha terminado.

II

* * *

Para Taiga el baloncesto es más que un deporte, es por este que encuentra la solución a muchos de sus problemas, es su válvula de escape. Y de un tiempo a la fecha el único lazo que lo une a Tatsuya y su vida en América. La vida le ha sonreído más de una vez, le ha presentado a dos grandes personas que lo han hecho ser lo que es, quizá su lamento es no haber podido conservarlas.

Japón es muy extraño, las formalidades no son lo suyo y en este país son el pan de cada día, en verdad no entiende porqué debe agachar la mirada y dar respeto a alguien que no lo ha ganado. La comunidad en general le discrimina con mayor fuerza por ser diferente que en su tiempo en USA, es demasiado para él, se siente al borde, a un solo paso de explotar y dejarlo todo.

Todo lo conduce allí, a esa vieja cancha de básquet muy cerca de su apartamento, a dejar aflorar sus instintos y terminar tan cansado en la duela que al llegar a su cama el sueño lo arrope sin obstáculos.

Su cuerpo choca con algo, al bajar la mirada ve un centelleante cabello celeste. Algo muy dentro de él se agita, no lo ha sentido, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de su presencia, está seguro que de no haber chocado jamás hubiese reparado en este; frunce el ceño, el adolescente a su lado no desprende esencia alguna. Qué rayos sucedía con el tipo.

Entonces fue tragado, la sensación de caer al vacío desde un paracaídas podría compararse, azules y grandes ojos lo observaron, por un momento que le parece eterno y termina con un parpadeo. Vacíos y llenos de dolor están, solo son el reflejo de su persona, ¿es así, o son un espejo de su propio sentir?; el mar lo engulle y las olas lo sofocan. Cómo pueden causar tal impacto con esa carencia de emociones en la cara. Lo aturde, ese desconocido. Siente una pizca de vergüenza ante sus dilemas superficiales, tienen que serlo.

—A pesar de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo; Deberías continuar dando tu mejor esfuerzo. —Habla, y no sabe qué lo impulsa a hacerlo.

El otro se encoge, un poco más, su cuerpo ya es menudo. El otro asiente, en silencio, en la penumbra parece avanzar, con cada paso se aleja. Con lentitud él hace su camino a las bancas para depositar sus cosas, el balón le pica las manos y la inquietud reciente tiene que ser liberada, así pues ante la primera canasta la extraña sombra celeste se difumina en sus recuerdos.

III

* * *

 _Kagami no es él_ , se repite nuevamente mientras lo ve clavar el balón por encima de su cuerpo. Su nueva luz tiene un brillo primario y segador, él aún puede iluminar a otros. Kise ha sido encendido, la energía en su interior, esa habilidad de genio que fue opacada en Teiko ha vuelto a resurgir. Puede verlo en la sorpresa de la victoria de Seirin. Su corazón se siente rebosante ante el hecho.

Tiene una oportunidad de ver _su sonrisa_ nuevamente, Kuroko sabe que Kagami-kun será capaz de lograrlo, Seirin lo logrará.

.

i.

.

La pajilla en sus labios le impide hablar, tampoco es crea necesario hacerlo, más tarde que temprano Kagami-kun se dará cuenta que se ha vuelto a sentar en su mesa. No lo confesará pero ama su descuidada y silenciosa compañía. Le tranquiliza de la manera más extraña. Su persona ha comenzado a tener confianza en su compañero.

—Kuroko, te he dicho que hables cuando estés aquí. God, vas a matarme—. Su portentosa voz le trae al presente.

En un acto espontáneo muerde la hamburguesa a su alcance, gracias a la mano de Taiga señalándole. _Es de queso_ , otra diferencia. —Gracias por la comida, Kagami-kun. —En verdad, ese trozo le ha gustado.

—Tú, Kuroko tonto, agarra una de la bandeja, no la que ya he mordido—. En segundos le ha extendido una de su montaña, ese pequeño y simple acto le hace estremecer.

Ante la primera mordida la sonrisa radiante en su compañero se extiende, las tardes en el MagiBurgers se harán rutina al parecer.

.

ii.

.

Las risas de Koganei y el trío de primero se escuchan por toda la habitación y por encima de esta los ladridos de Nigou.

—Kuroko, idiota, aleja ese perro de mí. —Su voz no se ha quebrado un instante del miedo, no señor.

—Pero, Kagami-kun, no te acostumbrarás a Nigou sino lo acaricias más—. La malicia en la voz de la sombra de Seirin es tan evidente que Izuki se une al coro de risas.

A Hyūga le está por reventar una vena en la frente de la irritación, maldita sea, es absurdo que Kagami utilice su cuerpo de escudo.

—No te preocupes, Nigou, papá te quiere aunque no lo demuestre—. Por todos los infiernos, eso ya es demasiado para él, maldice a su cuerpo por el sonrojo de su cuello.

—To-tonto, a quién dices que soy su padre—. Jumpei en verdad está sintiendo pena ajena de sus juniors.

—No lo escuches, Nigou, papá Kuroko está aquí para ti.

Por lo menos el capitán puede aceptar lo buen actor que es Kuroko.

.

iii.

.

La gran espalda de Kagami es todo lo que ve, y es un hecho la tranquilidad que esto le provoca. Sabe que en ese gran cuerpo puede recargarse, tomar un respiro y volver a comenzar. Es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que lo conoció. No se lo ha dicho, y con posibilidad el propio Taiga ya debió olvidarlo, pero recuerda los ánimos dados en esa solitaria cancha de baloncesto. Ese día que, archivado está como uno de los peores en su corta vida, fue mejorado por un extraño adolescente que se conmovió de su mirada y trató de animarlo. Él fue capaz de verlo, aún lo hace, el cambio en los salvajes ojos carmesí.

Su entrada a Seirin fue premeditada desde que vio al club jugar en el torneo la interhigh, ellos como equipo son todo lo que para él tiene valor. Sin embargo, la fortuna le sonrió al poner a Kagami Taiga en el mismo secundario. Casi como el destino, pareciera que los llevó a conocerse.

No quiere ilusionarse, aunque un sentimiento cálido ha comenzado a anidar en su corazón pretende ignorarlo.

Tanto en la cancha como en la vida real. Tan distinto a su antigua luz.

Puede ver su espalda todo el tiempo, así como con Aomine, y si extiende su mano para alcanzarlo…

—¿Sí, Kuroko?—. Los ojos frustrados indican su corta paciencia hacia los kanjis, eso le hace parecer tan tierno más para la personalidad que tiene. —Kuroko, no sé cómo rayos pudiste aprender esto, porque los japoneses tienen una escritura tan complicada.

Kagami, ante un llamado o un toque suyo, siempre atenderá a su voz.

 _Tan contrarios_.

.

iv.

.

Hay un grupo de chicas que obstruyen el paso para el baño de varones. Kuroko a veces se molesta un poco por su falta de presencia, no es muy beneficioso todo el tiempo. Ahora, por qué las chicas están justo en la entrada es un misterio, todas las chicas lo son por default. Entonces todas se agitan, las risitas nerviosas, los movimientos para acicalarse entre ellas, le dicen lo próximo que está su enamorado a acercarse, eso o el chico que le gusta, que debe ser muy popular dado el alboroto.

—Kagami-kun es tan guapo—, el suspiro que viene acompañado de la voz le provoca un tic en la ceja, demasiado empalagoso.

—Sí, sí—, continúa otra, —y lo has escuchado hablando inglés, es tan sexy que moriría si me habla así—. Kuroko está de acuerdo con ella, la modulación en la voz cambia a un tono tan fluído que caes rendido a él.

Un chasquido irritante sale de alguna de ellas. —No se ilusionen, chicas, ¿ven el anillo que lleva colgado de su cuello?—, espera a que la mayoría asienta, puede ver la diversión en ella, —dicen que es el recuerdo de su alma gemela que dejó en EE. UU.

Oh, su gesto se descompone, la impresión anidada en sus cejas y ojos abiertos, él no conocía esos rumores, y puede que solo eso sean, después de ver cómo cuida tal objeto puede ser el motivo de tanta controversia, solamente eso… Su estómago se contrae un poco al recordar lo sucedido en Teiko.

—Kuroko, qué haces ahí escondido—, su voz retumba en su interior, el vuelco en su estómago se intensifica, su tono le trae de nuevo al presente.

—Nada, Kagami-kun, qué puedo estar haciendo. —Ante su voz el grupo de chicas chilla asustadas, las más conscientes se apenan por el tema de conversación anterior, pronto todas se deshacen en reverencias y escapan.

Él solo puede observar a su compañero y a ese anillo que jamás abandona.

IV

* * *

Kagami termina de guardar sus cosas para salir de los vestidores, con la mirada busca a Kuroko, una, dos y tres veces más, no lo encuentra. Truena la lengua, otra vez se ha ido sin él. No es que hubiesen acordado algo pero ya es rutina y como una no pueden cambiarla solo porque sí. Desde que se encontraron por primera vez en MagiBurgers hace meses, tácitamente después de las prácticas irían allí a pasar el rato y comer algo. Y ahora no solamente comenzó a dejarlo sin decirle nada, sino también lo deja plantado en el MagiBurgers, qué rayos le pasa a ese enano, si tiene algún problema con él bien podrían solucionarlo.

—¿Te has peleado con Kuroko?—, la cara del senior Koganei le hace saltar.

—Qué rayos, senior. —Grita mientras se agarra el pecho intentando regular sus latidos.

Koganei lo observa expectante con los ojos brillosos ante un nuevo cotilleo, más allá senior Izuki también se impacienta por su silencio. Los demás disimulan más su evidente interés.

—Por qué lo dice, senior. —Vamos que ahí donde lo ven descuidado también es celoso de su privacidad.

El suspiro colectivo le crispa los nervios, de por sí ya alterados con el escurridizo fantasma. Las palmadas de Mitobe le traen calma, él siempre logra tranquilizarlo con su afable personalidad, todo lo contrario a su pareja. Y este sigue ahí como mínimo curioso, a poco está por saltar en su lugar.

—Cualquiera tiene problemas con su alma gemela, tener otra mitad no te hace inmune a los conflictos, Ka-ga-mi…

 _Alma gemela_.

Oh-oh.

.

i.

.

"— _Kagami-kun es un pervertido, estoy sintiendo como me está devorando con la mirada. Ahora quién podrá salvarme—. Ese maldito enano, cómo podría saberlo._

 _—¡Ah! Nadie te está viendo. —El calor en su rostro se extiende a todo su cuerpo, odia el sentimiento de vergüenza por ser atrapado. Es solo curiosidad, ¡por todos los cielos!._

 _—No sabes mentir, para nada—. Cómo se está divirtiendo a su costa. Es un demonio. Va a morir de una combustión ante el bochorno._

 _—Yo… ugh —se aclara la garganta tratando de acomodar sus palabras. —He notado que no posees ninguna marca visible._

 _Rayos, metió la pata, lo sabe, el ambiente se ha puesto tenso ante el silencio de su compañero. Necesita saber si tiene una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de llevar a término eso que están creando en estos meses. Lo suyo dista mucha de una amistad, la tensión que los rodea algunas veces está tan llena de ese algo, sutil, que muere por expresar. En verdad le ha estado matando, y lo suyo no es quebrarse la cabeza pensando, es más de acción. Y helo allí, sus esperanzas muriendo ante la mudez del otro. No quiere creer que es como Tatsuya, espera con todo su ser que no sea como él. Aquellos que tienen una marca de alma deben respetar su otra mitad, diablos, es como cuidar otra parte de su ser, ¿por qué tratarla mal, y traicionar su incondicionalidad?, no lo entiende, jamás podrá hacerlo. Tatsuya a veces es un completo bastardo._

 _—Nací sin una._

 _—Oh, God, que alivio. —El aire se le va con el golpe de su sombra a su diafragma._

 _La frialdad con que lo observa congela su interior. —Eres muy cruel e insensible._

 _—En verdad lo estoy—, sus brazos lo atrapan antes de dejarlo escapar; —me gustas —pese a la convicción en su voz el nerviosismo le invade. Lo aceptado, por fin, después de tiempo callando._

 _Con saña Kuroko pisa el pie a su alcance, puede estar feliz por la confesión pero eso no le quita lo enojado. —Kagami-kun debe aprender a ser amable con los sentimientos ajenos. —Kuroko se toma un respiro y deja ir su cuerpo en el abrazo que le están dando._

 _Un beso en su nuca le hace temblar por completo, la nariz de Taiga se entierra en sus cabellos y de esta respira. Lo envuelve más en sus brazos y él se deja, quiere esto tanto como el otro. El karma parece sonreírle nuevamente_ ".

V

* * *

La noche le parece más solitaria y nada tiene que ver con estar solamente acompañado de su mascota. No, es él y su sentir en reflejo. Está en la cancha de básquet callejero. Ha terminado en el lugar que se conocieron, no puede olvidar los rumores que corren por Seirin en torno a Kagami y su anillo. Le carcome no saber el verdadero significado tras él.

Cuál es la posibilidad de estar repitiendo patrones, nada tiene que ver el parecido entre ellos. Son dos mundos completamente distintos con la habilidad en básquet y estómagos sin fondo como mayores parecidos. Kagami Taiga es una luz cálida y luminosa en cualquier momento, en sus arranques de furia puede cegar más no dañar. Calienta los corazones de las personas a su alrededor. En cambio, Daiki es como la luz blanca que solo alumbra pero es fría, no proporciona calor, este ya no sabe cómo darlo.

Y sin embargo, aunque lo sabe, sus miedos le hacen dudar. ¿Es su destino, ese que está marcado como una sola alma o una incompleta, jamás conocer la alegría de ser correspondido por solo ser él? Ese pensamiento es demasiado deprimente hasta para él. Su realidad está en amarse, quizá después en amar al otro.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—. Taiga en todo su esplendor, es acaso una burla a su analogía, debe ser un acto inconsciente colocarse bajo la luz de la lámpara. Quiere burlarse de esas ironías. —Eres tan problemático, ahí donde te ves tan centrado y lindo como un muñequito de cuerda, ah —un gruñido impide su intento de monólogo, con sus grandes manos Kagami revuelve su cabello bicolor. —Sabes cúal es tu problema, piensas mucho y hablas poco, idiota, dime qué está mal, estamos saliendo ¿no?, si no eres capaz de externar tus dudas todo se hará más y más grande.

Kuroko quiere dejar a sus cejas arquearse. Su novio es dinamita pura en explosión.

—Kagami-kun… —De una mirada lo paraliza, sus ojos carmesí lo retienen, no quiere apartar su vista de la intensidad.

—No, no, te gusta callar y ahora me toca hablar—. Una pequeña risa se aloja en su garganta, ahora más que nunca parece un tigre enjaulado. —Debes preguntar, estoy seguro de poder contestar la mayoría de tus dudas, al menos las que no son vergonzosas, que eres capaz de salir con cualquier cosa—. Su sonrojo es muy atractivo, la seguridad va regresando a él con cada palabra suya. —Mi alma gemela eres tú, oh dios, ni siquiera lo niegues; no necesito de una marca para saber que me complementas; Eres mi otra mitad porque así lo he decidido.

Su corazón se salta un latido ante eso último, esa declaración viene respaldada por muchos de los momentos compartidos en esos meses, en ellos avanzando contra todos los equipos, en Kagami ayudándolo a enfrentar a Aomine en el pasado Interhigh, sí, perdieron pero lo hicieron juntos. Para todo, caminando, creciendo y dándole su espacio cuando es necesario. Son dos que se unen, un par, una unidad. Una pareja más.

—Pero, el anillo.

Ese sonido proveniente de la garganta de su luz salió demasiado animal. —¿De todo lo que te he confesado, eso es lo que dices? Kuroko, tienes que ordenar tus prioridades—. Esa oración final solo es mascullada y apenas la escucha. —Es un alianza con mi hermano—; está seguro que es hijo único, su ceño esta vez sí se pronuncia; —y antes de que preguntes, los hermanos del alma existen y pueden llegar a ser tan importantes como los sanguíneos. Su nombre es Tatsuya Himuro y él se quedó en América. ¿Las cosas ya están más claras en tu cabeza de chorlito?

Como el agua del río cuando le devuelve su reflejo.

Nigou, quieto, los observas de una esquina con su cola moviéndose frenéticamente.

Se levanta y camina hasta la luz, Kagami por fin ha detenido su caminar ansioso, lo observa llegar a él. Sus pies se detienen, unos pocos centímetros les separan. Fuego y agua se combinan al mirarse.

—Taiga-kun, me quiere mucho. —Sus labios son acariciados en un fluido movimiento, él acepta el beso de Kagami, sus labios resecos le causan escalofríos, ese beso es la afirmación a su confesión. Le encanta, todo ese gran tigre le tiene hechizado y se siente afortunado por coincidir y caer en su encanto. Se separan con un suspiro escapando de sus labios. —Así como yo lo quiero a él.

Sus noches, quiere creer, ya no volverán a ser solitarias.

VI

* * *

Estar con él es como caer en picada, con el miedo atenazado en las entrañas, una mezcla de pánico y euforia. Todo y nada. Toca el cielo y está en sujeto a la tierra. Es lo maravilloso de lo mundano, de vivir lo cotidiano. Es un amante, con el amar siendo un verbo y no un sustantivo. ¿Y cuando el caos sobreviene? no es que sea gran imaginante, si no que la creatividad y la creación siempre lo acompañan, ¿no es eso lo que da sabor a la vida?

Son dos viajeros que se encontraron en el camino y decidieron acompañarse.

El mundo no llegaría a su fin de separarse. Taiga espera que la culminación no llegue pronto, le vendría muy bien si es cuando ambos estén ya viejos, y sea por la muerte del otro, bueno, de suceder lo contrario:

"— _No somos de los que morimos por amor, Kagami-kun"_.

Ciertamente.

Lo que une a Kuroko y él son sus férreas voluntades de permanecer en la vida del otro, cuánto tiempo sea esto: amando, pelando, reconciliándose, vivir compartiendo sentimientos recíprocos. Para ellos el alma gemela no es un tatuaje en su piel, ni sus dedos conectados por un hilo rojo, es encontrarse a sí mismos por y en el otro.

—Buenas noches, Taiga—. El suave susurro le hace abrir los ojos para toparse con los claros y expresivos de su pareja, reconociéndose.

—Dulces sueños, Tetsu.

Ellos son Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya, un matrimonio de más de diez años, un perro viejo como mascota que hace las funciones de un hijo mimado algunas veces. En ningún lugar de sus cuerpos tienen una marca de alma, forman parte de la población que nació sin su alma partida. Cada uno un alma completa. Su unión está representada por las argollas doradas que portan en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Ellos son felices.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me diga qué les pareció, lo qué necesito mejorar o lo que les gustó, eso sí con respeto por favor.

Esto fue escrito para el mes de noviembre por el grupo de FB KagaKuro is love.

Me tocó la temática de leyenda, y me medio aventure con una ya muy usada pero que es nueva para mí como escritora: Soulmate!verse, una variante del hilo rojo o el mito de Platón. En ese universo, la propuesta son las marcas complementarias.

Ni Kuroko ni Kagami nacieron con una marca, lo planteo así: ellos tienen un alma ya completa que seccionada por la mitad como la gran mayoría, esa es la causa por la que nunca les salió la suya.

Me hubiese gustado escribir más y no dejar tanto hueco argumental, lo siento, espero algún día ampliar la idea y experimentar con ese espacio de tiempo de 10 años y lo que sucedió. Por primera vez en más de un año que vuelvo a escribir con estos personajes y esta pareja que me encanta.

Está sin beta, con posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos, y también OoC, por todo esto una disculpa.

Nos vemos;

Lizie.


End file.
